Jack of Blades
Jack of Blades is the main antagonist of Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. According to the Snowspire Oracle, he was extremely old before man even existed. He uses his mask to take over host bodies and thus live forever. History It was revealed by the Tales of Albion that Jack of Blades came from a place called the Void. It is also revealed that he had come with the Queen of Blades and the Knight of Blades (together known as The Court). He and the others are said to have demanded that the people of Albion bow down before them. When they were refused, the court "burned Albion until the earth turned black and the sky was thick with smoke". When the people refused a second time, they lifted the sea into the sky and flooded the world. The third time they demanded worship they said they would bring peace, but again the people refused, so the court twisted their minds until they went insane. Finally, the inhabitants bowed to the court. Later in the future, when William Black was consulting a tome, Jack transported William from Albion to the Void. Jack tried to enslave William with an ornate sword but William managed to fight back and escaped, and at the same time managed to steal the sword from Jack (the sword was later known as The Sword of Aeons). The second time they met they fought again, and William Black managed to break Jack's body. However, Jack's soul is believed to have escaped and possibly took refuge in his mask. Story in the game After the last fight in the Doubles Round at the Arena, Jack of Blades tells The Hero to fight Whisper. If you kill Whisper, Jack will give you an extra 10,000 gold. Jack confronts the Hero as the Hero is staring up at a statue of his Mother in the Hall of Heroes. Jack tells The Hero that he knows where his mother is, and gives some other information before departing. The next time you see Jack is when you try breaking Scarlet Robe out of Bargate Prison and he stops you, sending you right back there. You meet him again when you hear of his plan to take over Albion. You attempt to stop him from activating the focus sites, but fail regardless of your actions. You will eventually fight Jack. When you defeat him you have the Sword of Aeons choice. After you defeat him in the original game, you receive his mask as a trophy. In Fable: The Lost Chapters, you receive the soul mask as a quest item. You need to use the mask to enter the Demon Door outside the Guild. Later, Jack will take the form of a dragon. After you defeat him, you will have the option of throwing the mask into the lava and ridding yourself of Jack forever, or if you wait for the dialogue to finish, the hero will put on the mask and Jack will take over your body. Jack is mentioned in a book in Fable II called The Hero Of Oakvale. Also, if you follow a group of children around Bowerstone, you may hear them playing a game in which one of them shouts that he is Jack of Blades. Also in Fable 2, towards the end of the game, the player receives a letter from his/her long lost sister Rose, from a land with a big forest. In the letter, Rose states that she is in a very nice place, a big forest, at first she was scared because of the player's absence, but then she met a "Strange, frightening man who wears a Hood", who tells her that he will look after her, and that the player will join her soon, and that he knows the bloodline. Rose's feeling of safety, and that he is a tall, thin king, means it is likely Scythe, Archon of the Old Kingdom, also known as William Black. Video Final battle UAARZ0nCors&fmt=18 Trivia *A book vaguely describing Jack's backstory can be found in Maze's quarters. *If the player inspects the sundial in the Picnic Area, a text popup states that it was built as a monument to "Jack of Blades' victory in the Battle of the Bloody Harvest." *Lady Elvira Grey's diary states that she had been inspired to become Mayor of Bowerstone by a "Masked Messenger," assumed to be Jack. *Jack could once have been seen as a hero and not as a villain. *Even the Oracle expresses that none is entirely sure of Jack's history. *Jack's voice is different depending on whether you are playing the original Fable or The Lost Chapters. The expansion pack's Jack has a much deeper, more inhuman sounding voice. Category:Characters Category:Enemies